


Самая искренняя

by innokentya



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Het, Hurt/Comfort, Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Чары Злой Королевы могут быть разрушены только поцелуем истинной любви.





	Самая искренняя

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Написано на WTF Kombat для команды WTF Incest 2016.   
> 2\. AU по отношению к некоторым моментам сценария, безбожно перевран таймлайн сериала.

Эмма Свон с раннего возраста отличается диким нравом. Она может ответить обидчику острым словцом, а порой решить проблему даже с помощью кулаков. Эмма прекрасно привыкает к тому, что в этом мире — сама за себя, больше её судьбой не озаботится никто. Ей не пристало верить в сказки. Наверное, именно поэтому она не верит ни единому слову абсолютно незнакомого мальчика, назвавшегося Генри и… и её сыном.   
  
Первый росток сомнения появляется в ней после знакомства с Реджиной Миллс, приемной матерью... её сына и мэром Сторибрука, родного города Генри. По дороге из Бостона Генри, ухмыляясь, говорит ей, что его мачеха — это Злая Королева. У Эммы так и крутится на языке обозвать этого нежданного гостя Белоснежкой, но что-то внутри внезапно встревоженно ёкает. Она ощущает ложь, а Генри, как ей кажется, говорит правду. Впрочем, всё может быть объяснено тем, что он уверен в своей правоте, а все убеждения взрослых о том, что сказочные герои — сплошная выдумка, не действуют на маленького упрямца. Но мисс Миллс своим поведением явно напоминает сказочную ведьму. Но, впрочем, её можно понять: она всего лишь пытается заботиться о сыне. Пфф, Злая Королева, какой кошмар… И придумается же такое кому-то!   
  
Но в этом городе есть непонятный магнетизм. Или же Эмме уже просто до тошноты опостылел Бостон. Она решает задержаться здесь на несколько дней. Или, может быть, даже недель. Эмма любит трудности, а именно они возникают в общении с некоторыми из жителей Сторибрука. Зато другие — к ней чрезвычайно благосклонны. К примеру, Мэри Маргарет, учительница Генри и, по его же заверениям, настоящая Белоснежка. Вдобавок ко всему прочему, она ещё и должна быть матерью Эммы. В ответ на эти слова Эмма громко смеется, не скрывая предубеждения, и Генри это задевает. Конечно, она извиняется за свою реакцию, но это ничуть не добавляет ей веры в слова сына. Да. Сына. По крайней мере, в это Эмма уже совершенно точно верит.   
  
Мэри Маргарет симпатизирует Эмме, зазывая пожить у себя, когда по приказу Реджины Эмму выпирают из гостиницы. Эмма соглашается практически сразу, ни секунды не жалея о принятом решении. Они с Мэри Маргарет находят общее: совпадение вкусов и интересов. Они даже какао одинаково готовят — обязательно с корицей и маленькими ванильными зефирками. Похожи у них и мужчины — одинаково неправильные, женатые на других леди. Позже, намного позже Эмма проклянет день, когда Мэри Маргарет попросит её помочь найти сбежавшего из больницы пациента. Дэвида. Дэвида Нолана, хотя лучше бы называть его Прекрасным Принцем.   
  
Нет, Эмма до сих пор не верит в рассказы Генри, но она не может принять того факта, что снова вляпалась в ненужные ей отношения. Односторонние, конечно, потому что ей не было суждено в этом мире найти свое счастье. Эмма слушает щебетание Мэри Маргарет, которая практически захлебывается эмоциями от общения с Дэвидом, и по-черному завидует в душе, естественно, не показывая этого ни единым словом, ни единым жестом. Она по-дружески доверительно сжимает ладонь Мэри Маргарет и, как ни странно, совершенно искренне советует ей быть предельно осторожной и одновременно напористой. За свое счастье ведь следует бороться… Да?   
  
За свое же счастье Эмма уже давно не желает сражаться. Ей просто хватает того, что они с Дэвидом заводят дружбу, часто встречаются по вечерам «У Бабушки» то ли за кружкой пива, то ли за чашкой чая, и болтают, болтают, болтают… Оказывается, у Эммы много общего не только с Мэри Маргарет, и когда она однажды делится своими соображениями с Генри, то получает в ответ вроде бы логичное объяснение: у ребенка всегда должно быть много общего с биологическими родителями. Эмма недовольно фыркает, но отчего-то весьма послушно забирает всё ту же «Книгу сказок», с которой и началась вся эта весьма странная, откровенно говоря, история.  
  
Пелена забытья с Эммы спадает ровно в тот миг, когда она переворачивает последнюю страницу этой книжонки. Она держит увесистый том в руках, смотрит, как тот мягко мерцает переливчатым светом, и не может поверить своим глазам. Она действительно находится в грёбанной сказке. Среди грёбанных сказочных героев. И — что самое убийственное для её психики — она сама является героиней одной из историй.   
  
Эмма возвращает книгу Генри, не спеша обрадовать сына тем, что действительно верит во все его рассказы. Ей необходимо время, чтобы справиться с этим знанием, убедить себя в том, что она не сходит с ума. Только вот реальность редко улыбается Эмме Свон. Времени на размышления о том, что же за судьба ей уготована, практически не остается: за ссорами с Реджиной, которые в итоге перерастают в настоящую войну за Генри, за спасением рядовых жителей Сторибрука, за переживаниями об отношениях Мэри Маргарет и Дэвида, Эмма как-то теряет себя как личность. Она помнит о том, что должна быть Спасительницей, и даже горько улыбается этому прозвищу, заслышав его от Руби на следующий день после назначения на пост шерифа.   
  
Иногда Эмме кажется, что время в Сторибруке бежит намного быстрее, нежели в остальных городах, но она прекрасно понимает: это лишь разыгравшееся воображение, гиперболизированная вера в сказку. Хотя всё вполне возможно. В этой мысли Эмма укрепляется после того, когда ей приходится сразиться с драконом в — подумать только! — подвале библиотеки. Об этой схватке знает лишь она и Реджина, с которой Эмма взяла обещание молчать, особенно перед Мэри Маргарет и Дэвидом, как плату за то, что она её спасла.   
  
«Это не мой день, не мой месяц, не мой год и, кажется, вообще не моя жизнь», — думает Эмма, устало развалившись на стульчике в полицейском участке. Ей до ужаса хочется бросить всё и вернуться назад в Бостон. Но нелепая сила заставляет её быть здесь. Услышав шаги у двери, Эмма поднимает голову и понимает, как зовут эту «силу».   
  
В кабинет шерифа неторопливо заходит Дэвид. Он широко улыбается Эмме, заботливо, как ей кажется, осведомляется о том, сильно ли она пострадала в последней стычке с Реджиной, и доверительным тоном сообщает, что терпеть эту женщину не может.   
  
— Она не внушает мне доверия. Но пока наш город защищает такой чудесный шериф, то нечего бояться. Даже самого мэра. — Дэвид сжимает ладонь Эммы в своей, не видя в этом ничего предрассудительного, а у самой Эммы сердце уже давно исчезло из груди — оно будто распалось в пыль и вместе с кровью растеклось по всему телу. Она убеждает себя в том, что эти чувства в корне неправильны, напоминает о том глупом и одновременно правдивом факте: они родственники, дочь и отец.   
  
Нельзя, Эмма, нельзя!  
  
Забудь о нем, ради всего святого!..  
  
И улыбается ему в ответ.   
  
— Знаешь, — её голос слегка дрожит, но она, прочистив горло, смело продолжает: — Мне кажется, что этому городу нужен шериф получше.   
  
Эмма снимает с пояса полицейскую звездочку и протягивает её Дэвиду. Он Принц, в конце концов, защита родных земель — у него в крови. А ей отчего-то раз в жизни хочется побыть маленькой и слабой девочкой, которая знает, что её, вдруг чего, спасут от беды. Дэвид не может поверить тому, что Эмма предлагает ему пост шерифа, но она, закатив глаза, вкладывает значок ему в ладонь.   
  
— Спасибо за доверие, мисс Свон, — Дэвид искренне улыбается, глядя ей прямо в глаза. Наверняка, он уже предвкушает, как поделится этой прекрасной новостью с Мэри Маргарет, позволив им обоим на несколько минут или часов забыть о том, что у него до сих пор есть жена, что их всех по какой-то нелепой причине терпеть не может мэр города, что у всего мира почему-то есть зуб на их маленький Сторибрук… Эмма едва сдерживается, чтобы не закусить губу от отчаяния, представив себе очередной совместный вечер своих… родителей, да. Да, родителей, Эмма. Привыкни ты уже наконец!  
  
Единственное же, что она все-таки может себе позволить, — маленькую слабость, и она поддается минутному порыву. Сделав шаг вперед, Эмма крепко обнимает Дэвида и, почувствовав ответное объятие, вовсе смелеет — мажет по его щеке сухими губами. Это ведь ничего не значит, совершенно ничего. Только трудно понять, почему весь мир внезапно начинает кружится, а вокруг них разливается ярчайший свет, что постепенно затапливает не только кабинет шерифа, но и весь город вообще.   
  
Заклятие рушится. Уже разрушено. Поцелуй искренней любви подействовал. У Эммы горят щеки, она не в силах посмотреть в глаза своему отцу, да только тот еще крепче сжимает её в объятиях:   
  
— Доченька. Пресвятая Дева Мария, и правда доченька…  
  
Уже поздним вечером, празднуя большую и столь важную для всего Сторибрука победу над чарами Злой Королевы, которая временно засела в собственном доме, Мэри Маргарет точно так же крепко, как и Дэвид днем, обнимает новообретенную дочь. Узнав историю снятия проклятия, она салютует всем гостям кружкой эля и смеется:   
  
— Ничего удивительного, что у моей дочери, у моей Эммы все получилось! Эта истина издавна известна: семейная любовь — самая искренняя!   
  
Настоящая Белоснежка бесконечно счастлива, она смотрит на Дэвида полными обожания глазами и время от времени кладет голову на плечо Эмме, не отходя от неё более, чем на шаг. Мэри Маргарет будто боится, что дочку у неё отберут снова, а потому пытается быть постоянно рядом. Кто-то из гномов в глубине кафешки радостно восклицает: «За самую искреннюю любовь в мире!» — и все поддерживают этот тост, торжественно чокаясь.   
  
Практически все жители Сторибрука охвачены эйфорией от того, что к ним наконец-то вернулась память, только вот Спасительнице не по себе. Эмме кажется, будто вслед за проклятием Злой Королевы разрушается и её сердце.   
  
В голове назойливой птицей бьется единственная мысль, и от неё Эмме становится практически ощутимо больно. Она задумчиво улыбается, понимающе кивает в ответ на какую-то очередную ничего не значащую реплику Руби и, едва пригубив напиток из своей кружки, отводит взгляд в сторону.   
  
Мэри Маргарет права: искреннее этой любви не найдется ничего в мире.


End file.
